Au moins pour ce soir
by Astr33
Summary: Le jeune homme marque une pause, l'air de chercher quoi dire puis reprend d'une voix plus douce : - On n'a jamais eu besoin de lui pour exister n'est-ce pas ? Dean ne répond rien et tourne la tête, ses yeux se perdant dans l'obscurité de l'extérieur, mais Sam voit à la manière dont son visage se décrispe qu'il a su trouver les bons mots.


J'aime pas John et j'aime bien taper sur les persos que j'aime pas donc... (et comme la bromance c'est la vie, j'en ai mis un peu pour que ce soit pas trop la déprime.)

Plus sérieusement certain passage de ce texte me semble encore un peu maladroit mais comme ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines (voir mois) que je suis dessus, j'ai décidé de finalement couper le cordon parce que j'en ai marre de passer 3000 ans sur des textes de même pas 1500 mots.

BREF, bonne lecture.^^

* * *

Au moins pour ce soir

"Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez un autre whisky m'sieur ? C'est votre huitième verre et..."

"Et quoi ? Tu crois que je te paye pour compter mes putains de verres ?"

Le gamin soupire et Dean avale machinalement sa nouvelle dose d'alcool.

Il grogne, la brûlure dans sa gorge a laisser place à une chaleur à peine perceptible ce qui n'est clairement pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de penser.

Parce que oui, Dean pense. Il pense même un peu trop pour quelqu'un ayant autant bu.

Il pense à son père. À ce roc inébranlable qui lui a tout appris. À ce chasseur si habile que son souvenir faisait encore frémir les très rares créatures ayant croisées son chemin sans y laisser la vie. À ce héros sans qui il serait mort et à qui il devait tout.

Et c'est tellement risible que Dean fini par éclater de rire. Des ricanements amers qui résonnent dans ses oreilles et dans le vide de sa cage thoracique.

Car il sait maintenant. Oh oui, il a tout capté, tout découvert.

Ces formules qu'il se répète comme des putains de mantras depuis que son paternel a passé l'arme à gauche sont vide, du vent. La carotte pour que l'âne avance.

Des conneries.

Tout un tas de conneries basé sur de foutu mensonges.

Et c'est si drôle quand on y pense. Parce que de toutes les saloperies contre qui il avait perdu ou s'était fait avoir, au final c'était celui qui lui avait appris comment survivre qui portait le coup final.

Un autre ricanement mourant dans le trou de sa poitrine, une autre gorgée d'oubli.

Putain ouais, il s'était fait baisé dans les grandes largeurs et avec le sourire en plus !

Le petit Dean'o s'était laissé berner par les belles paroles et s'était persuadé que celui qui lui avait fourré un fusil dans les mains à 7 ans était un saint. Un putain de Dieu intouchable et tout ce qu'il y a de plus honorable.

Tout ça pour découvrir que depuis tout ce temps, son géniteur se la jouait famille parfaite avec un gosse à peine plus jeune que Sam pendant que ses deux fils l'attendaient dans un vieux motel pourrit, devant avoir un couteau sous l'oreiller et un fusil sous le lit pour se sentir un tant soit peu en sécurité.

Pendant que Dean élevait Sam comme si c'était son gosse, John allait voir des matchs de hockey avec Adam.

Tous ces noëls, ces Thanksgiving où les garçons s'étaient retrouvés seul, John les fêtait avec d'autres. Et eux, comme des cons, ils attendaient. Faisant tout pour les quelques miettes d'attentions distribué au compte-gouttes par cette enflure.

Parce que ouais, la faute à pas de chance, ils avaient tiré les mauvais tickets. Pour eux, pas de jolies maisons, pas de papa souriant, de sortie au cinéma, d'anniversaire en famille... Non, eux c'était armes à feu, monstres, sang et cauchemars à gogo avec pour toute famille un foutu sergent instructeur et un supplément maman cramée parce que quitte à avoir une vie de merde à se tirer une balle dans la tête, autant y aller à fond et bien repeindre les murs.

Et bordel, Dean est en colère. Vraiment en colère, le genre à ne pas se faire calmer avec une tape sur l'épaule et 2-3 paroles en l'air.

Merde, le fait de n'avoir personne sur qui déverser son trop plein de haine le rend encore plus furieux. Parce que cerise sur le gâteau, il a aussi fallu que son paternel crève avant qu'on découvre son vilain petit secret.

Comme quoi, lâche jusqu'au bout le Johny ! Au lieu d'avouer, il a fait promettre à son aîné de commettre un putain de fratricide avant de filer en enfer, laissant ses gosses avec de la merde jusqu'au cou et un sale goût de culpabilité dans la bouche.

_Wow que de bravoure John Winchester, c'est impressionnant ! Merci pour le sacrifice et pour l'enfance foutu en l'air surtout !_ Pense Dean en dodelinant de la tête.

Il lui avait littéralement tout donné et lui quoi ? Que dalle, une promesse impossible à tenir et un bon gros tas de mensonges à digérer.

_Super, merci papa mais ton sacrifice, t'aurais pu te l'enfoncer bien profond que ça m'aurait pas dérangé._

Surtout que Dean savait bien que John ne l'avait pas fait par amour paternel ou ce genre de conneries. Non, c'était pour la vengeance encore et toujours sa putain de vengeance et ptêtre aussi pour être sûr de pas être là quand tout pétera et qu'il faudra penser à l'assassinat du petit Sammy.

Comme c'est charmant.

Et quoi ? Maintenant il devait juste se contenter de fermer sa gueule, vénérer le souvenir de son illusion de père au combien héroïque et obéir à ses dernières volontés avec un "oui, monsieur " soumis comme le bon soldat qu'il était ?

Ouais pour sûr c'était ça le plan. Ça avait toujours été ça le plan.

Et tous ces mots, ces phrases tournant et enflant dans sa tête :

Protège Sammy, ne tremble pas, garde ton sang-froid, ne fais pas l'enfant, arrête de pleurer, brique ton arme, tais-toi, ne sois pas ingrat, obéis, ne soit pas insolent, bat-toi, ne sois pas égoïste, comporte toi en homme Dean !

Ses phrases l'avaient forgé, fait grandir… exister.

Alors Dean, ça te fait quoi de savoir que tu t'es bâtit sur du vide hein ? La fumée de tous ces mots est assez épaisse pour que tu gardes appuis dessus ou tu vas finir par te casser la gueule cette fois ?

Ça fait quoi de savoir que ton éducation, tes souvenirs, tes goûts musicaux, ta voiture, ta veste, ton métier, ta putain de vie toute entière n'est basé que sur un imposteur ?

La vérité, l'horrible vérité, c'est que t'étais qu'une marionnette. Et le pire ? Tu l'es toujours. Son très cher petit soldat si obéissant, appliquant encore et toujours les leçons apprises par cœur sans se poser de questions.

Et Dean ne sais pas quoi faire, ni même quoi dire. Il se retrouve démuni, incapable de dire à Sam les phrases qu'il lui rabâche depuis qu'ils sont gosses. Les mots lui brûlent la gorge et lui laissent un arrière-goût infecte dans la bouche.

Tous les "papa nous aiment ", "il a peur pour nous", il veut nous protéger", "il sait pas comment le montrer"...

Toutes ces choses que Dean croyait dure comme fer...

Ça c'est écroulé en même temps que le souvenir tout beau tout propre qu'il s'était escrimait à garder de John Winchester.

L'homme serre la mâchoire et ferme les yeux avec forces lorsqu'il sent ceux-ci s'embuer. La lassitude l'envahi peu à peu tandis que ses épaules s'affaissent. Il ne veut plus y penser, il veut juste oublier. Retourner dans cette merveilleuse ignorance qui ne le faisait ni douter ni souffrir…

Dean en a juste marre, tellement marre…

Soudain, une main vient se poser sur son épaule et malgré son esprit embrumé, il entend son nom être prononcé. Dean reste immobile quelque secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fixe le mur devant lui puis tourne la tête vers Sam qui malgré sa sobriété semble aussi accablé que lui.

Il ne parle pas, son frère non plus. Les légers tremblements qui parcourent les épaules de Dean et le rictus figé de Sam en disent déjà bien assez.

Le plus vieux baisse la tête, pousse un soupir qui finit par s'étrangler dans sa gorge. La main de son petit frère se crispe sur son épaule avant qu'il ne vienne le soutenir, l'aidant à se lever.

\- Allez viens, on va rentrer.

Ils sortent du bar, l'air froid de la nuit aidant Dean à reprendre ses esprits. Atteignant l'Impala, Sam aide son frère à s'installer sur le siège passager, qui ne bronche même pas lorsqu'il voit le plus jeune s'installer ensuite derrière le volant. Un silence s'installe jusqu'à ce que le brun se tourne vers Dean et lui dise d'une voix ferme :

\- Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Le jeune homme marque une pause, l'air de chercher quoi dire puis reprend d'une voix plus douce :

\- On n'a jamais eu besoin de lui pour exister n'est-ce pas ?

Dean ne répond rien et tourne la tête, ses yeux se perdant dans l'obscurité de l'extérieur, mais Sam voit à la manière dont son visage se décrispe qu'il a su trouver les bons mots.

Au moins pour ce soir.

_Tu m'as formé Papa,_

_Et bordel, c'était pas ton rôle._

_Mais j'ai plus envie d'être un soldat,_

_Encore et toujours sous ton contrôle._

* * *

Bon bah voilà. Au final je sais pas trop quoi en penser donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre opinion (bonne ou mauvaise).


End file.
